Rahel Isera'duna
General Info | Appearance | Personality | History | As Seen by Others | Stories | Resources A cantankerous priestess with a tragic past. Once a Sister of Elune with Tyrande Whisperwind, Rahel Isera'duna lost her family, friends, lover, and adopted daughter prior to the War of the Ancient 12,000 years ago when Azshara released Sargeras into the world. She now bears the twin burdens of shame for having survived when those she loved didn’t and a driving thirst of vengeance. Information *'Name:' Rahel Isera'duna *'Server:' Feathermoon (US) *'Race:' Night Elf *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 12,372 *'Birthday:' 11 December *'Class:' Priest (Spec) *'Guild:' The Regiment *'Rank:' Brigadier *'Quote:' "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my stash of Dwarven ale, Daquis?" *'Professions:' Engineering, Tailoring Appearance Rahel Isera'duna possesses an ageless beauty that is marred only by the set of her jaw and the glare in her eyes. Although thin, her muscular frame and limbs display the effects of regular exercise. Her hair and eyes are a rich purple, the hair hanging straight down her back in a thick braid without evidence of a curl. The kKaldorei has a fine-boned face, with high cheekbones and a nose that is long and straight; there are a smattering of freckles on either side. Personality Cantankerous, brash, and often deliberately offensive, Rahel Isera’duna would never be considered the epitome of priests. She has been described as having a chip on her shoulder – as discovered by the gnome Tocktock when he climbed onto his Voidwalker companion to verify its existence – and will go out of her way to be unapproachable. She’s equally curt to friends and foes alike, and prone to making self-deprecating remarks. Rahel seems to delight in trading insults with other individuals and will go out of her way to provoke those people who have shown an willingness to argue with her in the past. The kaldorei seems to have a number of vices, most noticeably a penchant for hard liquor, and then preferably dwarven ale. Her disposition will rapidly deteriorate as time passes from her last drink. Rahel considers herself to be a connoisseur on the multitudes of drinks available on Azeroth and can often be found commenting derisively about how human beer lacks the flavor and thickness of its dwarven equivalent. As a healer Rahel is efficient, though her ministrations often exhibit more than just an undertone of her personality. She’ll get the job done, though she’ll rarely exercise enough caution to ensure that this is done with minimal hassle – or pain. A battlepriest proficient in wielding her powers in combat, the kaldorei spends as much time smiting her enemies as dabbling in the healing arts and so will demand that her companions come to her for healing rather than waste time chasing them across the battlefield. Despite her lack of – or unwillingness to build – a rapport with others, Rahel is something of a logistical genius and has an eye for details. The kaldorei can be relied on to find a way to get things done efficiently and effectively, albeit amidst a continual torrent of complaints and thinly-veiled curses. History ((To be added)) As Seen by Others This section grants others the opportunity to add their thoughts about this character. Feel free to discuss their relationship here. Stories * None Resources *The Regiment *Realm Forums: Feathermoon Category:Feathermoon (US)Category:CharactersCategory:AllianceCategory:Night ElfCategory:FemaleCategory:PriestCategory:User:CynraCategory:The Regiment